Se venden sentimientos
by TrixyP
Summary: Sintió q el karma se estaba riendo en su cara. Nunca había rogado a nadie para nada jamás. Necesitaba q lo volviera a ver con los mismos ojos d antes. No había otra candidata, la competencia se alzaba sobre su empresa y Sakura movía las piezas para ellos.


CAPÍTULO UNO: Verte de nuevo no me afecta.

Y ahí estaba aquel sujeto.

Ese sujeto que había sido el más grande tormento de su vida.

Ese que había llegado a ilusionarla, a hacerle creer, hace mucho tiempo, que el amor verdadero existía en verdad.

Ese que le había dado su primer beso y una larga y romántica noche de amor y pasión por primera vez…

Ese hombre que le había roto el corazón hace cinco años…

Al verlo delante de su puerta de nuevo, con su traje bien planchado de un color café claro y con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, Sakura lanzó una maldición para sus adentros y mostró su más mordaz mirada al caballero frente a ella.

—Necesitamos hablar…

—No sé quién crees que eres para estar aquí de nuevo Shaoran…

—Nada más y nada menos que un Li —Sakura notó como la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandaba—, necesitamos hablar…

—Como te dije ayer, hoy y seguramente las próximas veces que vengas: No tengo tiempo para ti. Creí que la situación entre nosotros era muy clara el día que tomamos rumbos separados.

—Eso dices tú, pero hay un asunto que está inconcluso gracias a la gran demostración de amor que hiciste la última vez que nos vimos —hizo una pausa para acomodarse la leva de su traje formal—, créeme que no estaría aquí de otra manera. Tómalo como un último esfuerzo, acompáñame a cenar y luego vuelves a tu tranquila vida.

¿Cenar? Esa mañana fría de octubre se había levantado feliz y contenta con su tranquila vida. No había asuntos pendientes ni en su trabajo ni tampoco en su vida social. Mucho menos con su enemigo allí presente que amenazaba entrar en su vida una vez más.

No estaba segura de qué cosa podría hacer que una persona tan orgullosa como Shaoran dejara a un lado las ofensas que le había profesado las últimas horas de su relación y viniera a invitarle a cenar.

Rápidamente intentó recordar lo que le había dicho hace poco más de cinco años mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente al verla titubear y la empujaba suavemente por la espalda para que se acercara al automóvil negro frente a ella.

—¿Por qué no, en vez de preguntarte obviamente sin resultado una y otra vez el qué es ese asunto, te subes al auto y me acompañas? Entre más pronto vayamos, más pronto te librarás de mí.

Sakura entró en silencio al automóvil por la puerta que él tan caballerosamente le abría agradeciendo al cielo el haber elegido ese vestido rosa que resaltaba el color castaño de su cabello y el blanco de su piel, además de marcar de forma maravillosa sus piernas, parte de su cuerpo que se sentía particularmente orgullosa.

Shaoran rodeó el auto lo más lento posible, no quería que ella notara cómo lo había descontrolado el olor de su cabello al estar a su lado. Habían pasado años y su perfume aún lo enloquecía, además de sus hermosas piernas que aquel vestido había descubierto al entrar ella en el auto.

Trató de concentrarse en mostrarse frío y calculador, algo que no le costaba mucho al recordar lo que ella había hecho hace años pero que caía y se deshacía como gotas de lluvia al evaporarse para regresar a la atmósfera al ver sus ojos.

Pudieron haberlo tenido todo. Lo sabía.

Ella había sido perfecta.

Pero lastimosamente, el pasado no lo podía cambiar nadie… En el caso de ellos, era irreparable.

Entró en el auto y la miró de reojo. Calmada y serena, esa era Sakura. Nunca se descontrolaba, nunca le afectaban las cosas, no en presencia de él. Una cualidad que al inicio había creído estupenda y encantadora, pero que a su momento le había llegado a exasperar. Encendió el auto en silencio y el reproductor se encendió automáticamente continuando la canción que había venido escuchando.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica intentó cambiar la canción pero entonces se encontró presionando, por accidente, esa delicada y pequeña mano que en tiempos de paz habían acariciado con ternura su rostro.

—Aún sigues teniendo un pésimo gusto musical —la escuchó pronunciar con cierto temblor.

No respondió, se dispuso a concentrarse en el camino con buenos resultados, anotando para sus adentros la manera en cómo se sintió el mismo con aquel roce.

Sakura observó como tensaba el rostro y músculos. No podía creer que se encontrara en ese auto. Creyó que nunca más volvería a deslizarse en los asientos de cuero, que jamás volvería a mirarlo desde ese ángulo, que era imposible que volviera a dejarse envolver de ese perfume tan masculino que usaba Shaoran.

El auto se detuvo en el aparcamiento de un fino restaurant francés y esperó en calma a que los modales principescos de su torturador abrieran la puerta de su lado del auto.

Era octubre y aún así había decidido llevar ese vestido, un poco formal para la reunión que había tenido esa mañana pero no muy informal como para sentirse mal al entrar a ese restaurant. Sacó su celular y trató de textear a su mejor amiga el motivo de su inasistencia a la cena con sus amigos. Ocultando el verdadero motivo, le informó que tenía que entregar un informe urgente al día siguiente. Apagó y guardó el celular justo a tiempo para tomar la mano que Shaoran le ofrecía y bajar del auto.

—Supongo que tu gusto por los lugares finos y clásicos no ha cambiado…

—Claro que no. ¿Te sacrificarás solo para que yo me sienta cómoda?

—Creo que nuestro encuentro ya ha sido lo suficiente incómodo por hoy —se encogió de hombros—, solo trato de hacerte las cosas un poco más fáciles.

—Tan caballeroso como siempre.

—Si cambiara mi forma de ser, presiento que estarías sobre mí rogando, si no llorándome, que vuelva a ser el de antes. Solo quiero ahorrarte más disgustos —Sakura advirtió sarcasmo y diversión en su mirada mientras él le abría la puerta del restaurant.

El restaurant estaba muy bien adecuado a sus gustos finos. Un piano en el centro del salón y las mesas cuidadosamente organizadas a su alrededor con la finalidad de que se pueda disfrutar de una buena comida, música y vista panorámica de las decoraciones del lugar sin molestar a otras mesas.

La mesa que les asignó el mozo estaba situada en la parte alta del salón, un nivel en la parte más alejada del piano construida exactamente para que pudiera disfrutar tanto la música como vista del pianista interpretando una exquisita pieza de Debussy pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que el volumen de la música no interrumpiera la conversación tan urgente que iba a tener con Shaoran.

Cuando se encontraron cómodamente sentados y luego de haber escogido los alimentos del menú, Sakura esperó pacientemente a que Shaoran comenzara a hablar. Fingiendo concentración en el pianista esperó por más de diez minutos a que hablara.

La observó fingir. La conocía hace bastante tiempo, ella era un libro abierto para él. Sabía que detrás de su mirada calmada y su pose erguida, estaba temblando. No conocía la causa exacta por la cual ella seguía nerviosa y la causa de que él mismo estuviera nervioso al encontrarse frente a esa perversa mujer que le había dado batalla desde el mismo instante en que la conoció.

Toda ella era la viva imagen de la tentación. La deseaba. Se sorprendió al reconocer la causa de su intranquilidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no deseaba a nadie a ese punto; quizá era porque sabía que era imposible conseguir llevarla a la cama. Observó esos labios sedosos que estaban ligeramente abiertos, esas largas pestañas, ese cuello tan esquicito que una vez había probado, esos pechos grandes que siempre había admirado. La deseaba de manera profunda y concisa.

El verdadero problema era su orgullo. Olvidarlo todo parecía misión imposible y sin embargo, ahí estaba, intentando convencerla de trabajar para él. No lo podía creer, maldecía para sus adentros el giro que el destino le había dado, cómo parecía querer castigarle por salirse con la suya toda la vida. Sabía que algún día pagaría todo lo que había hecho, y sabía que ella era solamente una parte de la venganza que el destino le tenía preparada.

—¿Podrías por favor dejar de mirarme y decirme ese asunto que te parece inconcluso?

—No —sonrió con ironía, Sakura jamás pudo saber lo mucho que le descontrolaba—, sabes que me gusta mirarte.

—Y a mí que me miren, pero quiero acabar con esto lo más rápido posible y sé que tu lo quieres aún más.

—Si, pero tenemos toda una cena para discutir los por menores. Es mejor ir despacio.

—Shaoran, no tengo tiempo para juegos y si el tema de esta reunión es "nosotros", me temo que nos tardaremos mucho en ponernos de acuerdo.

—Bien —se reclinó hacia delante de manera que ella percibiera su altura y poder intimidarla—. Como lo desees, seré directo… ¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa ese día?

—¿Quieres discutir el por qué? ¿No te parece relativo? El hecho aquí no es el por qué fui a tu casa, lo importante es lo que encontré.

—¿Qué te hizo creer que podías inmiscuirte en mi vida de aquella manera?

—¡¿En verdad quieres discutir ese punto? Creo que esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado, querido. No pienso hablar de un tema en el que tanto tú como yo sabemos quién tuvo la culpa y quién echó a perder lo que sea que hayamos tenido —ella encontró su mirada retándole y se dio cuenta de su estrategia—. Como te dije hace tiempo, me disculpo por mi reacción en ese entonces. No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero eso es todo. Te sugiero que dejes de dar vueltas y te centres en lo que realmente quieres decirme.

La sorpresa brillaba en sus ojos y Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Si Shaoran creía que podía manejarla a su antojo como en aquel entonces, se equivocaba. Había cambiado, llorado amargamente por más de un año pero había aprendido lo que era ser humillada, y se juró a sí misma que nunca más nadie la controlaría a su antojo, nadie podría burlarse de ella de nuevo, mucho menos el hombre que la miraba con asombro y fascinación junto a ella.

—¿Desde cuando crees que puedes saber lo que pienso?

—Desde que me rompiste el corazón y pude ver como eres en realidad.

—Sakura…

—No. Escúchame tú, ¿crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida un día cualquiera, invitarme a cenar y tratar de manipularme como si no nos conociéramos de nada?

—Hace años ya me disculpé contigo. ¿Qué esperas de mí ahora?

—Que me hables con la verdad. Sé que eso te supondrá un gran esfuerzo, pero ya no soy la joven inocente a quien podías manipular a tu antojo, la que creía cada palabra que salía de tus labios, la que daba la vida por ti. Las cosas cambiaron.

—¿Quieres la verdad? Muy bien, aquí está —hizo una pausa para mirarla directamente y esperó que se tranquilizara—: quiero que trabajes para mí.

La pausa que surgió entre ellos dio oportunidad al camarero para servir la cena. Sakura aguardaba en silencio mirándolo con detenimiento, intentando leer sus ojos, algo que había aprendido a hacer con Shaoran. ¿Eso era lo que realmente buscaba? No, él nunca hacía nada sin meditarlo cinco veces y en cuestiones de trabajo era mucho más cuidadoso. No había manera en que quisiera que trabaje para él. Había mucho riesgo, muchas cosas entre ellos como para que depositara su confianza en ella y viceversa. Sabía que algo tramaba cuando comenzó a atacarla por ese lado del problema de su relación, sabía que quería intimidarla cuando se reclinó, sabía que esperaba que ella se sintiera culpable y así poder obtener lo que deseaba, ¿quizá una disculpa a sus padres? ¿Qué guardara el secreto a una de sus amantes? ¿una esposa quizá? Pero jamás esperó que le quisiera que trabaje para él. No, algo más allá de eso intentaba ganar él.

Comenzaron a comer y Shaoran vio como la confusión cruzaba por sus verdes ojos, cómo el sigilo se apoderaba de ella para luego dar paso a la sospecha de un hecho contundente. Suspiró para sus adentros. ¿Desde cuando Sakura se encontraba tanto a la defensiva? No era lo que recordaba de ella. La dulce Sakura era confiada, despistada, dulce, inocente… Sabía que le rompió el corazón, pero solo hasta ahora comenzó a darse cuenta de cuán profundo la había dañado. El reconocimiento de aquello le produjo un dolor imperceptible que confundió con sorpresa. Debía ganarse su confianza si quería que ella le ayudase.

La música del piano concluyó con una ovación de aplausos para dar paso a una banda que se apropió del escenario.

—De eso se trata el que yo haya regresado a tu vida —Habló cuando varias parejas del lugar empezaron a bailar en la pista—. Tu salario duplicará al actual, claro, y tendrás más beneficios de los que recibes en Sistem. Además de…

—… Espera… ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Yo sé que hay mucho entre nosotros…, pero esto son negocios, no podemos mezclar las cosas.

—Hace un momento quisiste hacerlo…

—Bien, solo quería que lo pienses… que veas que mi propuesta te conviene.

—¿Y piensas que manipulándole lo lograrías? —vio que la ira la comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

—Eso fue una mala estrategia. Perdóname… Para serte sincero, todo esto me toma por sorpresa a mí también. Lo cierto es que eres una buena estrategia de negocios y te necesito en mí compañía. Eres la mejor en tu campo y por lo que sé, necesitas el dinero. Si, sé lo de tu madre, no me mires así. Sabes las medidas que tomo en cuanto a mis empresas se trata.

—¿No crees que podría usar mi puesto en tu empresa para destruirte?

—Te conozco, no eres capaz de jugar por ese lado. Eres la persona más decente que conozco. Ciertamente es una posibilidad que no he descartado, pero confío en que tu moral no te lo permita.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi anterior asesor cometió un error en las cifras de inversión…

—¿Qué tan grave es?

—Nos ha retrasado cinco años en la expansión de una de mis hijas.

—Cinco años contando con que yo te ayude… —Sakura lo pensó detenidamente mientras se llevaba el último bocado de ensalada a su boca y habló cuando vio que él también había acabado su cena—. ¿Y si no lo hago? En Sistem estoy ganando muy bien, y están muy contentos con mi trabajo. Dime Shaoran ¿por qué razón tengo que dejar un excelente trabajo e ir a tu lado? Y no me digas que por el dinero…, no es tan urgente como crees.

—Pequeña…, te he lastimado y lo siento. Pero te necesito.

—Oír tus ruegos ciertamente es un motivo poderoso. Pero no el suficiente.

—Puesto que no tengo motivos poderosos para persuadirte… Solo me queda colgar la bandera de la paz y esperar tu misericordiosa respuesta.

Shaoran sintió que el karma se estaba riendo en su cara, lo sabía. No tenía arma para convencerla y nunca había rogado a nadie para ninguna cosa en toda su vida. Sakura lo miraba inquisitivamente y nadie pronunció palabra durante los siguientes minutos en los que la música de la banda logró traer un ambiente relajado y animado a la concurrencia.

—Vamos a bailar —se levantó y le ofreció su mano con la esperanza de subir un escalón en lo que él consideraba una escalera muy larga para recuperar su confianza.

—Creí que lo odiabas.

—He aprendido que a las damas les gusta mucho y que después de una maravillosa cena, ayuda a que el ambiente se aliviane…

Notó como Sakura aceptaba su mano aún desconfiada. La llevó al centro de la pista de baile e indicó discretamente a los músicos que tocaran una pieza suave. La cintura de Sakura se había afinado en los años que habían pasado, el vestido corto de color rosa que usaba combinaba maravillosamente con su castaño y sedoso cabello. Era un poco alta pero solo le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus mano delicada que posaba sobre la suya seguía siendo tan suave como la recordaba.

Suavidad… Ese era el adjetivo perfecto para Sakura, dulce, suave y delicada…

Giró con ella por el salón y con cada vuelta sintió la necesidad de apegarla a él pero se resistió sabiendo que ella no lo tomaría bien. Necesitaba que ella lo volviera a ver con los mismos ojos de antes. Necesitaba que lo asesore en los negocios, que le ayude a organizar su desastrosa vida, que sea su mano derecha mientras él viajaba a otros países a controlar a sus otras empresas. No había otro u otra candidata, la competencia se alzaba sobre su empresa amenazando con destruirlo y Sakura movía las piezas de ajedrez para ellos. Se había vuelto una mujer dragón cuando de negocios se trataba, por tal motivo no había reconocido su mano en las inversiones, no sabía que la "mujer dragón" era Sakura cuando en el mundo de los negocios se le adelantaba. Ni si quiera cuando Tamaki, su más leal y querido amigo, compañero de negocios le había dicho que se trataba de Sakura pudo creerlo.

Comparada con la dulce y delicada dama que se dejaba guiar por él en ese momento, la mujer dragón parecía un mito…

—Te necesito pequeña…

Lo miró cuando oyó esas palabras para asegurarse de que salieron de sus labios. Él la miraba como si fuera a morirse en cualquier segundo y sintió que algo fallaba dentro de ella. Sintió que los recuerdos y el dolor regresaban, y que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. El juego iba a empezar, era buena para el ajedrez pero no estaba segura de si esto era un juego. Shaoran había movido la primera pieza blanca, color de la paz; ¿era ella la negra? Si bien, podía obtener la venganza de tantas noches sin dormir, del dolor que la siguió durante años, de la profunda herida de su alma y de las tantas lágrimas que derramó en su nombre. Pero no era eso lo que quería.

Una lágrima amenazó con salir y se apoyó en el pecho de Shaoran para poder pensar. ¿Por qué sucedía esto ahora que había olvidado todo? ¿Podría liberarse de él ahora que habían hecho la paz? ¿Podía no llegar a mezclar los negocios con el amor? Sintió que la música se acababa y que otra pieza lenta empezaba. Él se detuvo completamente y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Si me das una oportunidad, te juro que no te defraudaré…, confía en mí una última vez.

Quería confiar en él, necesitaba hacerlo. No por él, no por lo que su voz le hacía a su cuerpo, no por el dinero, más bien por ella misma… Necesitaba sanar su corazón, perdonarlo, liberar a su mente y corazón de todo rencor y seguir adelante con su vida. Decidió confiar en sus palabras, con la promesa a sí misma de que todo sería en el plano estrictamente profesional.

No podía decírselo así, de manera tan fácil y directa. Había aprendido que las cosas fáciles para los hombres carecían de valor, y estaba segura que para Shaoran, incluso lo que parecía ser difícil no contaba con el valor que era justo. Si iba a entrar en el juego tenía que ser sagaz y rápida, hacer que él entendiera que no solo era difícil recobrar su confianza, sino que le costara algo realmente significativo.

Estaba segura de que las cosas de ahora en adelante no serían fáciles para ninguno de los dos, pero el destino había hablado y se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para superar la prueba final, la partida final para liberar completamente todo lo que aún le faltaba para poder ser feliz completamente. Así mismo, sabía que él lucharía no solo por su lealtad profesional, más bien por su corazón… Había visto el deseo centellar en sus ojos miel y sabía que se enfrentaba a un depredador al que nunca se le había negado nada ni nadie. El hecho de haberle rogado significaba que cobraría ese asunto a su tiempo.

—Envíame los documentos de inversión, los revisaré en casa y al cabo de una semana tendrás mi respuesta —colocó su máscara de "mujer dragón" y se separó de él—. Deberás rogar al cielo para que considere tu propuesta de manera favorable… Ahora, llévame a casa por favor; como te habrás dado cuenta, mi tiempo está más que ajustado.

Shaoran Li era en muchas maneras peligroso, pero ya no eran dos niños jugando, al menos ella no. Tenía que manejarlo con calma y sigilo. Después de todo ese es el arte de una dama: hacerle creer a un hombre que él maneja el juego.

xoxoxox

N/A: Aquí Trixy sonriendo :)

Hola y muchas gracias por leer esta nueva historia, tengo muchas cosas que contarles acerca de estos dos personajes. Con cada capítulo los van a entender más y les aseguro que van a llorar (como se que a todas nos gusta hacerlo con una buena historia de amor), reir, morirse de iras y de más sentiemientos que encontrarán con los personajes.

Shaoran y Sakura aprenderán a madurar y saber amar antes de que puedan estar juntos de nuevo XD.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no..., pues con valentía espero los tomatazos y otras cosas que incluyan en los reviews.

GRACIAS!

XOXO para tods.


End file.
